The invention relates to a hydraulic housing block with a piston pump, which is intended for instance for use in an anti-lock motor vehicle brake system.
One such hydraulic block is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 43 29 211 C1, U.S. application, Ser. No. 08/297,078, filed Aug. 29, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,520. A cylinder of a piston pump is inserted into a receiving bore of the known housing block; a piston is displaceably supported in the cylinder and is drivable, for instance by an eccentric driven to rotate, so as to execute a reciprocating stroke motion. The cylinder is inserted so deeply into the receiving bore that a cylinder flange rests on an annular step of the receiving bore. To secure the cylinder in the receiving bore, the housing block is caulked; in other words, material of the housing block is plastically deformed, so that it embraces the cylinder flange and thereby fixes the cylinder in the receiving bore.